


Many Firsts and One that He Didn't Dread

by Emilia0001



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: Family, Father Figure, Fluff and Angst, Gen, I Don't Even Know, I made this awkward, I'm giving up on tags, I'm one lazy brat ain't I?, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Nightmares, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Shitty Writing, Sorry Not Sorry, They're both awkward, i'm awkward, it's awkward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 13:00:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7104583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emilia0001/pseuds/Emilia0001
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natsume has just moved in. His past still isn't too far behind, and Shigeru notices.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Many Firsts and One that He Didn't Dread

He found himself once again in an unfamiliar room, and spent the passing seconds eyeing a fly buzzing and tapping against the ceiling. Oh, how he wanted to sleep. He was really tired, and pretty fresh out of the hospital as well. Concussions tended to have these kinds of after effects. Takashi knew from experience, so he wasn't surprised about the fact that he was constantly drowsy.

Even so, he couldn't sleep. It was probably around two AM when he finally did.

 

•••••  
This was the first time he'd ever been hit by an adult. Takashi didn't get angry, shocked or sad though, he just bowed his head to apologise for the trouble he caused in school, and his current guardian mumbled something about mental illnesses and medicine.

In the end, that was all just talk.

•

This was the first time he'd met such an uncivilised drunk. Takashi thought he was kind of scary, pulling at his lovers hair like that. He thought he was scary when he threw her out and stepped closer to the young boy instead. And even scarier when he touched his neck and chest, face and hair, like an adult shouldn't to a child.

In the end, he moved household and schools. He never saw that man again.

•

This was the first time he'd ever been seriously hurt by someone. Not verbally, mind you. Takashi had thought nothing of the man's behaviour, at first. It was nothing out of the ordinary. He covered his arms and neck and chest with his uniform and hid bruises with his fringe (that he hadn't cut in AGES)  
But it got bad and his classmates noticed. The teachers noticed. Takashi noticed - it wasn't just nothing.

In the end, he ended up in the hospital.  
•••••

 

"- Hey, Takashi-kun, wake up. ", He felt a hand shake his shoulder and whimpered in reaponse.

" You're having a nightmare, wake up ", he opened his eyes to see Shigeru-san towering over him, a concerned look on his face.

" F-Fujiwara-san ", he mumbled, confused. " Time? "

" Four in the morning ", the man answered, which made Takashi even more confused.

" You need something? ", he mumbled, drowsiness still fogging his mind.

" You were sobbing in your sleep. I heard when leaving the washroom ", he explained.

" Huh? ", Takashi stared back at the blurry figure, barely visable in the dark. It took Takashi some time to take note of the tears streaming down his own face.

" Ahh -! I'm so sorry! ", Takashi shot up and burried his face in his hands, trying to dry the tears that wouldn't stop. In reply he felt a secure hand on his back, and a low voice. " It's okay to be sad, don't apologise ", he said, and rubbed his back. It somehow made Takashi spill even more tears, and the two of them stayed like that for a while.

" You wanna' talk about it? ", Shigeru-san asked after a long silence.

" Ah, no, I'm really sorry. Just go back to sleep, I''ll be f-fine. " Even Takashi himself noticed how false it sounded. His vice cracking at the end of the scentence. The shaking of his hands. The burning of his eyes.

" No, it's alright. I can sleep later, if you wanna talk. There are no problems at all, Takashi-kun, I want you to know you can rely on us both, " Shigeru-san insisted. He said everything Takash wanted to hear, and he could help but to give in to his own selfishness and Shigeru's selflessness.

" It was just ... memories ", Takashi mumbled.

" Yeah? "

" Abuse, bullying, that kind of stuff. Nothing serious ", he chuckled a false one, and played with his hair.

" Don't pretend and make light of a situation that pains you this much, Takashi-san ", Shigeru-san said sternly. " It's alright to cry when it hurts. It's a way of asking for help. Asking for help is okay. I bet you haven't had many chances to do so ", he kept rubbing his back like one would a small child or a cat.

Takashi nodded ", I understand. "

" It's been rough, hasn't it? "

It felt nice having one's work recognised. He fought, and fought and went on no matter how much he'd rather just die. He had those moments with half hearted tries at defeat together with a knife or roof , but they failed because he let them. He tried, and fought and he got to this place. It was so different from what he was used to. 

" I tried everything ", Takashi mumbled.

" I know, and you did good. And now it'll pay off, I promise. We won't ever do those things to you, we want you to be here and you aren't going anywhere ", Shigeru-san babbled on, lending Takashi all the words he would basically be on his hands and knees for. He had a home, and someone caring.

This was the first time he felt truly at peace. He felt it was okay for him to be there  
And in the end, he was truly happy he chose to live.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I wrote this at like, 1 AM and had nothing better to do, haha. I am especially fond of Natsume's relationship with the Fujiwara's in the series, and I really like Shigeru, so this is the outcome. And I hope my terrible English didn't annoy you too much, t's not my native language >.>
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
